Touched by an Angel
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: It's the last day of Hokago Tea Time. The seniors are leaving and Azusa is beginning to feel saddened. As a form of their final good-bye to the junior, they sing one last song to her. A song of how much she really meant to them. Takes place in the final episode of season two of K-ON. Based on Tenshi ni Fureta Yo (Touched by an Angel).


**AN: Hey guys! Jenny here with another story! This time, it's K-ON! I've actually finished the series a while ago, possibly a month or so. I'm pretty happy that I actually watched it because well...it was kinda touching. I didn't expect the ending to be what it was. I thought it would end all moe-like and stuff. And since it caught me off guard, I may or may not have cried (I sobbed, to be honest). Other than that, the ending gave me inspiration to write this story. Good things happen when listening to _Tenshi ni Fureta yo_.** **I _may _do a Sawa-chan FanFic, but I'm still thinking about it. **

**OH. And I forgot to mention; some of the details of the fanfiction may not be accurate to the final episode of K-ON. Mainly because I didn't have time to look it up...and because I was too lazy.**

******Enough chit-chat, and onward to the story.**

* * *

The familiar wooden steps. The animal statues that collected dust everyday, yet still managed to keep their shine. The ring of the school slippers with every step. The smell of the hallways. Everything was so familiar, yet at the same time, not. Was it because they were graduating? Because they were going to leave her? Alone? Of course, there was always Jun and Ui...

She reached the door. Her heart ached, her bruise stung, her body felt weak. She didn't want to enter, yet at the same time she wanted to. She needed to. In order to tell her senpais how she felt. How she felt during the past couple of days. Weeks, even. She had been anticipating this day, this very moment, when they started their senior year. She knew it was coming, yet there was this pain. This pain in her chest. It was if this was her first time with departure. It wasn't.

But...it was the first time of departure it included people that she loved. People that she loved to be around, people she loved to sing with, people she loved to drink tea and eat desserts with. People that introduced her to the true nature of music. People that made her realized that being a good band didn't mean having the most experience or pulling off the most tricks in one song. People that made her realize that music was about having fun, even though they rarely practiced and enjoyed being lazy.

Turning the knob, she pushed the door open. Four familiar faces turned her way, each with a welcoming smile. A small smile pulled on her lips as she entered the all too familiar room. It was clean, much cleaner than it has ever been. Her senpais had cleaned it the day before. It felt strange, unusally empty. Her heart ached a little more. The whiteboard didn't have its usual doodles, which was the work of Ritsu or Yui, possibly even Mugi.

She kept her head low, her bangs successfully hiding her eyes and white bandage. She took her usual place, in between Ritsu and Mio. She felt her four pairs of eyes on her as Mugi passed the only cat cup to her. Almost timidly, she looked up. The same faces still held those gentle smiles, and her heart ached again. It pounded against her chest. It made a fast, yet sad beat.

"Congratulations," Azusa muttered, looking at the pink cup. The tea wafted into her nose, filling her lungs with its sweet fragrance. It was nostalgic. Had she taken her time with the Light Music Club for granted? She shoved the thought to the back of her mind as she shuffled through her bag, which she brought to her seat with her. "I remembered that I made congratulatory letters for each of you. I made them last minute, so they may seem rushed." Holding four pieces of paper in her hand, she handed each letter to their respective recipient.

"Ritsu-senpai."

"Thank you." The drummer gratefully took the letter, her tone bouncing with gratitude.

"Mio-senpai."

"Thank you." The bassist accepted the letter, giving the younger girl a smile.

"Mugi-senpai."

"Thank you." The pianist's tone oozed sweetness as she took the letter with a smile.

"Yui-senpai."

"Thank you!" The guitarist's voice was thankful, carefully taking the letter with both hands.

The smaller girl carefully moved her seat out of the way, maneuvering her way to the blue couch to place her bag. "Congratulations on your graduatio-" The words became lodged in her throat. The sight of the graduation certificates hurt. It was just a sad reminder to her that they will be leaving. The people that she came to love and care about...they were leaving her. They would no longer meet up in the club room together to eat or drink. They would no longer play together the songs they created for the past two years. They would no longer argue over irrelevant things. Her senpais were going away to University, and Azusa was going to be alone.

She turned to look at the four people, who were still smiling. They were acting as if nothing was wrong. They seemed as if they were going to see their precious kouhai tomorrow. But they weren't. Because they weren't going to be there tomorrow. They weren't going to be there next year either. Because this was their final day. This was their final day with Ton-chan and Sawako-sensei. This was their final day with Azusa. This was their final day as a Light Music Club.

"Azunyan, what's wrong?" Yui asked. The others glanced at the younger girl's direction, now curious on the plain and somewhat hurt expression on her face.

"Azusa..?" Mio's voice showed concern.

Azusa's eyes studied each and every one of their faces. Mio's concerened one, Yui's innocent one, Mugi's gentle one, Ritsu's smiling one. It was as if she was saving their faces into her memory. She was. She didn't want to forget about them, she didn't want to forget the faces of her precious senpai. She wanted to remember them. The corsage Yui had taken off earlier was resting on the desk. Another sign of their departure. It hurt. She couldn't handle it. She didn't want them to leave her. She didn't want them to go away. She didn't want them to go onto University and forget about her. She wanted them to stay with her. Have fun with her. She wanted them to remember her, just as much as she will remember them. She didn't want them to-

"Please don't graduate." Her voice was quiet, yet firm. She could tell they were surprised. From their expressions, she could tell that they hadn't heard such a tone from the younger girl. Yes, they were used to an annoyed and irritated tone when they slacked off and did not practice, but this was a new one. Never before had they heard such a hurt and meek tone from the junior.

"Azunyan, what's wro-"

"Please don't graduate! I-I don't care if you continue to drink tea and not practice, and you don't have to clean the club room. I won't even get mad at you if you don't prepare for concerts on time, just..." Tears streamed down her face. She gasped for breath as she stared hard into their eyes. Simply looking at them was hurting her. Everything about the school was hurting her. All because of four people she held dear. "Just please don't graduate. I don't want to be alone..."

The scraping of the chairs sounded and the four older girls stood in front of the junior. The pigtailed girl was on her knees, holding her head in between her forearms and hands. Her bangs were pushed away and a white bandage was starting to peel from her forehead, revealing a red mark.

"Azunyan, did you get hurt?" Yui studied the injury, noting the bright hue of red it was. Azusa nodded and peeled off the bandage, showing the full bruise.

"I was being careless..." Her voice was quiet. She stared at the wooden flooring as Yui placed a pink bandage to cover the wound. A moment passed before Yui reached for something in the book where she held all her stickers.

"Azunyan, I want you to have this!" Azusa glanced up, seeing a picture of her senpais, along with a picture of herself glued in the background. "This was the picture we took when we were freshmen, and we were younger than you!" She accepted the picture, observing the amazing "craftmanship" of Yui-senpai. After a while, Yui handed a five-petaled cherry blossom toward the younger girl. The pigtailed girl curiously stared at the flower, awaiting an explanation. "This flower has five petals, just as there are five of us!" Azusa took the blossom by the stem, while Ritsu complained to Yui about giving the younger girl all the "cool stuff."

"How about we perform the song we wrote for Azusa?" Mio suggested. The seniors stopped what they were doing and unanimously agreed. Yui led the youngest girl to the blue couch, while the others went to their respective instruments. Taking a few minutes to tune their instruments, Azusa waited patiently. She was curious on what kind of song they made for her, if it was an upbeat song, a ballad, or-

Ritsu clicked her drumsticks together, setting the tempo. A few more clicks and then-

The song started.

It was beautiful. It touched her heart. They made this? For her? She felt unworthy.

_Hey, if we could put our names_

_On a piece of memories and preserve it_

_Wouldn't that be the perfect "treasure?"_

She glanced at the picture at her hands, along with the flower blossom. It really was the perfect treasure to her. A feeling tugged on her heart, and her face began to grow hotter.

_Right, These excitement colored days_

_That have passed have filled our hearts_

_To their full capacity_

Her memories went back to the play, their final concert together. They went back to the trips they went on; the Summerfest, the beach. They went back to the first days when she had first met them. All those precious memories, held so closely together to her. Those precious memories...really have filled her heart to their fullest.

_The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes_

_The doodles on our whiteboard_

_I guess we have to leave them behind_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

They were aware. Aware that they were going to leave. Of course they were, they were the ones graduating, after all. The way Mugi and Ritsu sang those lyrics...it sounded as if they were resenting to leave. That they were going to miss the club room. That they were going to miss everything about the simple room that held their memories and music.

_But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_We're buddies from here on out!_

_Pictures of us together_

_Our matching keychains_

_Will shine on forever_

_And always, we thank you for your smile_

She clutched the photo and flower in her hands a little tighter. The room that was covered with pictures of them, the keychains that hung from their school bags, the times she smiled at a silly act or corny joke. They considered that as precious. They considered her as a blessing. Something wonderful.

_Hey, the cherry trees_

_Seem like they've grown a bit too_

_Though it's too slow for you see_

_I'm sure, the sky above us saw it all _

_All the times we tripped _

_But also all the times we walked on till the end_

The times when they persisted, when they were barely prepared. When they went on to training camp to (somewhat) train. When they stayed all-night at school to prepare for their concert yesterday. They all pushed on. Together. As a true Light Music Club.

_The wings of the notes we played _

_Overflowing gently into the hallway _

_Until it piles up to be cuddly _

_It'd be fine if it stays the way it is now_

The way it is now? To continue as a band? Forever? Playing the songs they have created and the songs in the future which they will create? Will it really be fine?

...No. It wouldn't be fine. Because it would be perfect. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. Her sight of her amazing senpai playing for her was merging together, forming an image where they were performing in Budokan. The goal that they shot for since the beginning.

_But hey, we were touched! By a lovely angel _

_This place will never change _

_You could almost say, "I'm home!" _

_Our email inboxes _

_Circled dates on our calendars _

_We were able to encounter an extraordinary dream _

_So we say thank you to music_

The club room really was her home. Their home. A home that they spent only two years in, but it felt like an entire lifetime. Wasting away the time away with cups of tea and desserts. Rehearsing for concerts and orientations. A home that held the most precious memories any of them had ever had. A home that held every emotion they had ever experienced. A home that contained their dream of Budokan, the hopes of being together. A home that started out as a plain room, only to transform into a mansion filled with hopes and wishes.

A home to which she owed a "Thank you very much" to both music and her seniors.

_The platform at the station, the path by the riverside _

_Even if we're apart, we can look up at the same sky _

_And sing in unison!_

_But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel _

_Graduation isn't the end _

_We're buddies from here on out! _

_If you say you really love us _

_We'll answer that we really, really love you! _

_There's nothing else we've forgotten _

_We'll be together forever and ever!_

Tears were falling now. They really were naive and childish, believing they will be together forever. But that's what she wanted to hear. That no matter what, the songs and performances they had will always stay in their heart. That they will love her twice as much. That she was one of the best things in her life. They were glad, out of their mind happy to have met her. To them, she was someone special, even though she didn't view herself that way. To them...

She was an angel.

She instantly stood up, a smile on her face for the first time that day. A true, genuine smile. She clapped, telling them, "Encore!" The air in her lungs escaped as Yui tackled Azusa, bawling. Surprised, Azusa stood for a moment, before returning her embrace for the first time. More tears came as the rest of the band came over, wrapping their arms around the two guitarists.

The picture of them stayed on the couch, the cherry blossom on top.

The perfect treasure, for all of them.

* * *

**Oh God. You managed to come all the way here. Congrats! Did ya cry? If you didn't, cool. If you did then...woops. I hope you had a nice time reading this, and feel free to leave a review or something. If you want me to do any requests, feel free to PM us. I'll do anything from smut, to half-hearted fluff, and other things. Have a nice day, guys. **

**Ciao. c:**


End file.
